1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of displaying techniques, and in particular to a mold for back frame and bracing piece, a method for manufacturing back frame, and a backlight system.
2. The Related Arts
The state-of-the-art liquid crystal display device comprises a front bezel, a panel, and a backlight module, of which the backlight module comprises a back frame, a reflector plate, a light guide, and a lighting assembly.
Currently, a variety of display panels of different sizes are available in the market to meet different needs of general consumers. For example, in the field of television set, the sizes of liquid crystal panels include 31.5, 42, 46, 48, and 55 inches. Different back frame molds are provided for liquid crystal planes of different sizes.
Referring to FIG. 1, FIG. 1 is a schematic view showing a conventional back frame of liquid crystal display device. As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional back frame 10 is a unitary back frame, and it is often that a unitary back frame 10 is made with metal stamping or plastic injection molding. The unitary back frame 10 consumes much material and has a high material cost. Further, a large-sized back frame 10 requires large-sized stamping equipment, and the size of mold corresponding to such a back frame 10 is large and the structure complicated, making the expenditure of the back frame mold high. As a consequence, the conventional back frame is of a high cost.
Thus, it is desired to provide a joined design of back frame and the joined back frame comprises a plurality of bracing pieces to mount other components of the liquid crystal display device, such as a circuit board. The bracing pieces may be of shapes and structures that are not exactly identical. For example, FIG. 20 shows a bracing piece 2378 and the bracing piece 2378 needs mounting structures a, c, and d. And, FIG. 21 shows another bracing piece 2379 and the bracing piece 2379 needs mounting structures a, b, and d. These two bracing pieces must be separately manufactured with two bracing molds and this increases the cost of bracing molds.